Miss Fortune and Her Guns of Fury
by Gabriellah
Summary: Our summoner decides to go to Bilgewater for a vacation. Word travels fast however, and a certain someone is awaiting him in Bilgewater.


Today was my first day in Bilgewater. The salty tang of the sea was refreshing to my senses, and every breath was a good one. I was wearing a hood over my head, to disguise the fact that I was a summoner. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all. I took in another deep breath. Walking through the busy streets, and watching everyone go through their business, this vacation couldn't get any better. But it did. I saw her.

Miss Sarah Fortune.

She was dressed in a revealing tank top, and I could see her nipples poking through the fabric. She had tight lizard skin pants on, and her notoriously famous pirate hat. Her luscious tits jiggled with every step. Everyone was stopping what they were doing, and staring at her, and she knew it.

Gracefully, she navigated her way towards my direction, hips writhing and twitching. My boner was huge now. I desperately needed her. As she passed me, I deliberately tripped, grabbing onto her tits. My hands were in heaven for a second, until she drew out Shock and Awe. "Get your hands off of me!" she said, low and menacing. She knew I had done it on purpose.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I said, bowing. "This ridiculously large rock tripped me up."

She smirked. "What rock?"

I glanced down. The roads of Bilgewater were perfectly smooth. I would've blushed, if I hadn't been purple skinned.

"I-I could've sworn there was something there that tripped me." People were laughing at me now. Miss Fortune laughed, a cute little laugh that made my boner hitch up again.

"Whatever you say, summoner." She said the last part in a quiet whisper that only I heard, her voice smooth and seductive.

"Just don't go around grabbing people's chests now, okay?" She laughed again, then kissed my cheek, pressing her hand into mine, then she walked away, ass twitching.

I rubbed my cheek, mystified, then looked down at my hand. There was a note. I looked around, then walked away, unfolding the note. It read:

"Dear Summoner,

I notice that your blood thirster has begun thirsting for my blood.

If you want me to fix that, meet me at my ship, pier 5, 9:00 clock.

xoxo - MF"

On the bottom right of the paper was a kiss mark. I smelled it, and was filled with the scent of Miss Fortune. Tangy orange with a hint of mint.

This vacation was going to be so much better than I thought it would be.

As I walked towards Pier 5, I noticed a stall. It's sign read: "Bilgewater's Finest Elixers and Potions" I knew I was broke, but I wanted to give Miss Fortune a good time, so I bought their most expensive stamina potion, and chugged it down after crying a bit on how much I spent. (3050 gold!) I felt the energy coursing through me, and felt that I would show that slut Miss Fortune how a real dick really felt.

I walked up to her ship. It was a beauty, built out of oakwood and huge. The sails were batten down, and it's anchor down for the night. Her figurehead was a mermaid, who looked suspiciously like Nami. I massaged my raging boner, and walked up the gangplank. There was noone on the deck of the ship. I could see a light in the captain's quarters though, so I headed there.

I reached the door, and was about to open it when a gun cocked behind me.

"Ah ah ah, who said you could go inside my quarters, summoner?" The cocky (get it, cocked gun, cocky, cock? Badum-tss) voice of Miss Fortune said behind me. I slowly turned, and smiled at Miss Fortune. She was extravagantly beautiful in the moonlight, and her red hair flowed behind her like a sunfire cape. "I thought the lady was in," I replied. "would you like our meeting to take place somewhere else?" I motioned towards the door. "Ladies first." Miss Fortune hesitated, lowering her guns. I took her chin in my hand. "What's wrong?"

Miss Fortune looked into my eyes, but I didn't see tears. Instead I saw intense lust, burning in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong." She replied, and kissed me.

I gasped in shock from the sudden attack, then melted into her. Looks like we're fucking outdoors. She leaned on me, massaging my boner. We were both moaning and groaning with lust. Miss Fortune slipped her tongue into my mouth, and swished it around. My knees buckled, but I attacked back, slapping her fine ass while making out with her. We kissed for several more minutes, each second filled with ecstasy and lust, before separating.

"That was.. something." Miss Fortune said, gasping for air.

"You're something." I replied, smiling. I grabbed her body and pulled it towards me, massaging her tits. She moaned as I removed her tank top and started licking her nipples. Her areola were erect, and she squirmed in my grip as she started breathing faster and faster.

"Oh, summoner, your tongue.. It feels so good…" She said, moaning. She pulled away from me, and pushed me onto the deck. We didn't care if anyone spotted us anymore. She positioned herself upside down, and put her wet, steaming pussy to my face, whilst pulling my pants down to reveal my raging boner.

"Lick me hard, summoner. Lick all my love juices!" She squealed as I complied, pushing my tongue into her pussy and licking back and forth. She started sucking my boner. Our moans filled the air, as our backs arched from the pleasure. I pushed two fingers into Miss Fortune's pussy. It was a tight fit, but it probably felt good for her, as she shuddered and started sucking harder on my dick. I could feel myself about to orgasm as she stroked my cock with both of her hands.

"I'm going to, to cum.." I said. "M-Me too, summoner." Miss Fortune breathed.

We both shuddered as we both orgasmed at the same time. Miss Fortune sucked on my dick, swallowing all of my cum. My dick was completely limp.

"Looks like someone's going to need some awakening." Miss Fortune said coyly. She grabbed my dick, and inserted it between her plump tits. I instantly got another hard on. Her tits felt warm and were slippery with sweat. I started pumping my cock in and out of her makeshift hole.

"Ugh… Your tits feel so good, Sarah." I moaned.

Miss Fortune giggled. "Of course, they're my tits."

I stopped pumping, and raised my eyebrow. This girl needed to be taught a lesson. I suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her up. Miss Fortune squealed.

"Summoner, you're being too rough…"

"Shut up, slut." I growled. I shoved my cock into her pussy, and almost collapsed from the pleasure. Her tight hole was writhing around my cock, and each thrust was greeted with resistance. Miss Fortune shrieked as I pumped harder, her vagina swallowing up my dick completely. I had never felt anything like this before. My mind was going black, but I managed to make myself stop.

Miss Fortune moaned, "don't stop, please summoner."

I tutted. "First, admit you're a bitch, and you want my huge cock."

She moaned.

I poked her vagina with my dick, letting it enter a bit.

She screamed, "I WANT YOUR HUGE COCK IN MY PUSSY, SUMMONER!"

With that, I grinned and reversed her, kissing her while I pumped my cock in and out of her. Her moans made me harder, and her pussy pulled at my dick. Each thrust brought both of us closer to orgasm, until our minds and bodies couldn't take it anymore.

We came at the same time.

"SUMMONER!" Miss Fortune cried, as my hot seed blasted into her. I groaned as each spasm of my dick brought a new wave of sperm. I had never cummed as much before.

We both lay on the deck, sweat and cum collecting around us. We were completely exhausted. Miss Fortune had fallen asleep on my shoulder, cum still pouring out of her pussy. I stared at her for a while, before picking her up and bringing her into the captain's quarters. I collapsed onto the bed, with her on my arms. We slept fitfully the rest of the night.

My first ero-story. Bear with me. The beginning is a bit rushed, I know T-T Accepting feedback and useful criticisms :D


End file.
